1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having an image capturing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to be able to conduct so-called self-photographing using a portable information processing apparatus, which can be folded open or closed and whose main body is in a closed state, while viewing a captured image; it has been proposed to dispose, next to the camera, a second monitor capable of displaying an image that is being captured, on a surface of a housing having disposed thereon the camera that faces outside when the main body is in the closed state (cf. Japanese Patent No. 3691831).